Penny's secret
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Penny has a secret. And i'm not saying anything else. If you wish to find out, read it! And then review please. [Leonard/Penny]


My first TBBT fic! Hope you like it! **I don't own TBBT or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit!**

* * *

Penny has a secret. While everyone thought she didn't like to hear people talking about work, she a secret about that. She enjoyed to hear one person talking about work. Her husband. And there was one simple reason for it. His eyes twinkled every time he talked about something he loved. It was a secret that no one knew. Not even Leonard.

That's until she finds him in the living room sitting in front of his computer, at his desk, and constantly getting up and writing in his white board that was full of symbols unrecognizable to Penny. She noticed he was getting frustrated and stressed. And tired. A dangerous combination. And Penny knew exactly what to do calm him down.

"Leonard, sweetie, come here for a second" But he didn't listen. He was too focused or maybe just pretending he didn't listen.

"Leonard!" She shouted. Leonard looked at her without even realizing what was going on. Like he didn't know where he was.

"What?" He said in a really low voice that made Penny shiver. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled.

"Come here…"

"I can't, Penny. I have to finish this…"

"You have been at it for hours and haven't found a solution yet. You need to sleep. Come here."

"I can't sleep." he admitted.

"Why not?"

"Every time I close my eyes all I can see is the white board with… all of this written… this…I'm tired" he finally admitted.

He went and sat on the couch next to Penny who quickly put one hand on his back and the other on his hair and rubbed them. She loved to mess with his hair.

"Maybe you just need someone to look it over. You know… a pair of fresh eyes?"

"Maybe… but if I ask Sheldon for help he'll just say 'Really!? You can't solve _this!'_ I can't do that"

"Perhaps you can just explain what you're doing to me and it might be able to…I don't know 'refresh your mind'" she was hoping he said yes.

"Penny, what I'm doing would bore you to death" he laughed

"Ok…"she looked sad. He looked at her and found her behavior towards his words odd. And he was someone who lived with Sheldon Cooper for 13 years. He knew what _odd_ , _eccentric_ , _crazy_ and _plain nuts_ were.

"Why would you want me to tell you about my work?"

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise to laugh!"

"Sure… you know you can tell me anything" So caring her Leonard. Always like this.

"I know… well I like when you talk about work" Leonard looked at her like she grew another head. Or two.

"You what!?"

"It's just that every time you talk about work or super-heroes, you know…things you like…well…your eyes…"she couldn't finish it.

"My eyes…my eyes what?" Yep, that women was going crazy. 'The years she spent next to the 3 crazy nerds and I have made her nuts'.

"Your eyes… they kind of twinkle" Leonard at laugh at her admition. Penny smacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey! You promised not to laugh!"

"And I didn't! I laughed now not when you told me that you liked when I talked about work. So technically I did nothing wrong."

"Fine!"

"Look… I can talk about my work if you want" he was trying to make her stop being mad at him. But it wasn't going to work… she wasn't mad at him. But every time he thought she was mad made her heart melt. Because while most guys she dated before Penny didn't care if she was mad or not Leonard simply tried to make things better. Even at moments he shouldn't. But moments liked these where he said and did things like that, these little things… were the reason she fell in love with him…every day of their life.

"Really!"

"Sure. If you like me to talk about it… why not!"

"Great…but before we do we should go to Howard and Bernadette's house. We promised to be there! So go and get ready!"

"You only want to go so you can see Hayley! Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Well, Sheldon, Raj and Howard are going to be there and you 4 can play video-games"

"But that's what we _always_ do…and I don't want to do that again."

"Come on I want to see Hayley. She's growing up so fast!"

"Penny…"

"We should have a baby!" Penny, as usual got scared the moment she said it. But she was talking to Leonard so it wasn't has bad as it would be if she said it to basically any of her ex-boyfriends.

"We…I...are you sure of what you just said?"

"Yes" was her only possible answer. And she wasn't lying.

They missed dinner but for a great cause!

Penny not only had one secret. She had two. Both of them were told to her personal diary. _Her_ Leonard. _Her_ true love. _Her_ prince charming. The father of her children. Years later, when her oldest kid asked "When did you and dad thought of having me?" when she was battling with that problem Penny didn't answer. But to herself she said "It all started with work. With my stupid secret." She smiled and thought of her life. Her wonderful husband and their 3 kids. Just like Raj said. But Raj didn't say that they were going to live in Pasadena forever. Next to Sheldon and Amy and their child. No. And even though all of her friends were crazy she wouldn't want it any other way. Who would have thought that Penny, the one that met Leonard and Sheldon for the first time in the hall between both of their apartments would have this life? She certainly didn't!

* * *

 **Read and Review!** Please tell me your thoughts and where I could improve as a writer! Thank you!


End file.
